User talk:PVX-Saz
first Tab 10:48, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :thats cheating tab. >:(-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:03, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :: [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:23, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::: -çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:50, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Monkeyz. :::::ups, someone forgot to sign. btw, seecunt. 15:54, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::furd --Smile ツ 16:17, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Might as well stay away if you don't have anything remotely useful to say. ' SazzyPooh 16:41, 05 Oct 2008 ' Men have penises. Remotely useful enough? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:37, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :True comment is true. 17:04, 6 October 2008 (EDT) tbh Saz should go back to being friendly. Friendly Saz is somewhat friendly. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:35, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Saz is fun either way. 16:12, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Sazzy is cute <3 --89.178.163.179 13:28, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::I don't need leghumpers either. ' SazzyPooh 13:31, 17 Oct 2008 ' ::::Bad mental image. Cannot unsee.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:51, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::...What. -- Armond Warblade 18:34, 17 October 2008 (EDT) I knew you were mean You are baiting Selket. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:45, 7 November 2008 (EST) :You seem surprised? Lol! Selket Shadowdancer 09:46, 7 November 2008 (EST) :What? li'l ol' me? All I said was that there is no need to say it's a bad build by giving the same arguments as several other people already did. It wasn't even directed at our good friend Mr Selket. He decided to take it personal. Are you going to be a mean admin now and get rid of me? ' SazzyPooh 10:51, 07 Nov 2008 ' ::Ur funnay Saz. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:54, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::And no, I'm the friendliest fucking admin on this wiki. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:54, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::You are? Free ectos plz! Selket Shadowdancer 09:55, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::He's friendly for not banning you from PvX ;o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:56, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I reserve the right to ban however. Anyway, this is getting way out of hand, I was supposed to make a comment about how... Fuck, I don't even remember, as you were. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:58, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I couldnt really give a shit whether you ban me or not, I've seen people do and say alot fucking worse. Selket Shadowdancer 09:58, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::: So much sarcasms in only 3 words =] ' SazzyPooh 10:59, 07 Nov 2008 ' :::: That's not really hard around here ^-^ Congrats on being so fucking friendly anyway! I will try to make you a present by the end of the month as a reward? ' SazzyPooh 10:59, 07 Nov 2008 ' :::::I bet you'd cry at night if you were banned. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:00, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::yeh, it's much too hard for him having to miss your pretty face ' SazzyPooh 11:01, 07 Nov 2008 ' :::::::I've seen prettier bulldogs that have run into the backs of buses. Selket Shadowdancer 10:02, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST INSULT MY FACE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:03, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::xD Selket Shadowdancer 10:04, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::OHMAHGAWD YOU DIDN'T USE MINOR EDIT I'M GONNA TELL! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:05, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::OMG the caps troll is here, run for the hillz!!!! Selket Shadowdancer 10:09, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I always thought trolls LIVED in the hills.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:12, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::I always thought trolls lived in caves. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 10:14, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::AHMAHGAAAAAAAWD ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:13, 7 November 2008 (EST) Do you want me to delete / protect your userpage by any chance? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:23, 7 November 2008 (EST) :uh, ok sure. ' SazzyPooh 15:16, 07 Nov 2008 ' ::What just happened? O_o 16:16, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::I just realised that I cannot protect deleted pages. Anyway, just tell me if you want your userpage back. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:28, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::Who messed with the userpage? Messing with userpages is bad! -.- Selket Shadowdancer 19:37, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::Perhaps it was Crow! --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 19:39, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::However, may I direct your attention to this Moo? --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 19:40, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::See, I'm the best admin ever, totally deflected all that drama to your talk page from the build page and I didn't even have to ban anyone. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:59, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::What the fuck are you talking about? Drama? Where? Nub! Selket Shadowdancer 20:01, 7 November 2008 (EST) Your signature Ain't got no link. Fix or I will ban within the next 83 seconds. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:49, 8 November 2008 (EST) :yawn. It got deleted. Tell my why or I will rage within the next 83 seconds. Also, I already fixed. ' SazzyPooh ' 15:51, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::Raged yet? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:56, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::Basically your userpage didn't exist anymore, so I suppose that was the problem. Something to do with redirects I suppose.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:58, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::I have a signature now yet no redirect. Seems like a faulty assumption. And yeh I raged. My arms are the dupe. ' SazzyPooh ' 16:00, 8 November 2008 (EST) So why did you want your user page deleted? 11:55, 9 November 2008 (EST) So why have you deleted your user page? --86.158.156.138 17:49, 9 November 2008 (EST) :cause I wanted to, geez leave me alone already >.>; ' SazzyPooh 17:51, 9 November 2008 (EST)' ::oh kkz, made me think that ragequitted or somptin. --86.158.156.138 17:52, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::I'm guessing I'm missing a lot of Wiki drama? Sorry to see you go. I need to repair my PC. I miss you all :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:59, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::::Lol, Big, you failed. She said she wasn't raging. In fact, she has been running around this wiki being cynical for the past hour or so. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:04, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::::Don't you know....it's the end of the world? Btw, once I get my 360 fixed, I'm gonna get my PC fixed/upgraded, THEN I'm going back to school. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:20, 9 November 2008 (EST) i maed u a wubly userpage --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 20:50, 9 November 2008 (EST) :I fixed ' SazzyPooh 20:58, 9 November 2008 (EST)' ::But <3 ? :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:59, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::i said i fixed o.o ' SazzyPooh 21:03, 9 November 2008 (EST)' :::I miss my red link. ' SazzyPooh 21:05, 9 November 2008 (EST)' ::::(EC) But "<3"s are better than "ــмıкε]][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:07, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::::I'm little miss fucking sunshine ' SazzyPooh 21:14, 9 November 2008 (EST)' ::::::That was a good movie. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:21, 9 November 2008 (EST) Saz. Your comments lately have been overly sarcstic and emo. Good job. Brandnew. 12:32, 10 November 2008 (EST) :yeye whatever ' SazzyPooh 07:49, 11 November 2008 (EST)' ::I was hoping for 'gtfo you are ugly' or something alike as an answer saz, you sadden me a great lot. Brandnew. 16:53, 13 November 2008 (EST) :QQ moar to make us all happy —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:24, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::How about you fuck off again. I thought it was pretty clear I do not like you. ' SazzyPooh 07:49, 11 November 2008 (EST)' :::You need a present. I shall scheme scheme-y schemes and submit a suitable souvenir, Senorita Sunshine. - 08:43, 11 November 2008 (EST) how do you make your timestamp have a font style and all that ish? McTai 11:55, 12 November 2008 (EST) :It's a secret. ' SazzyPooh 11:56, 12 November 2008 (EST)' ::That's not cool McTai 11:57, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::It's not uncool, it's just mean, par for the course with Saz. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:24, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::Well i know you can just not end the tags, but that end up screwing up the next person's comment. McTai 12:46, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::::Or, make a timestamp part of your signature, then sign with ~~~ instead of four. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:52, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::::But wouldn't the timestamp always read the same? McTai 12:57, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I don't know what Saz has in her nickname box, but at a guess you would just use five tilds as part of your signature, that or subst in the timestamp template. (Is it tilds? Something in my mind is screaming at me that it is tildes) - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:02, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::It's tildes, and ill work on that thx :P McTai 13:04, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Wait... what does SUBST do? McTai 13:09, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::This should totally be on someone elses talk page, but I am leaving for 3 hours now anyway, so meh, not much more spam for Saz. It substitutes the result of the template rather than the template itself onto the page, i.e. templates that update will not update. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:16, 12 November 2008 (EST) u are never on msn. --86.153.84.119 14:31, 13 November 2008 (EST) :and? —Sazzles ' ::tis baed. --86.153.84.119 14:39, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::baed spelling? '—Sazzles ' ::::Way to make me grumpy, if I had been a few minutes quicker I could have purged this stupidity. Maybe I should just do that anyway... - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:48, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::You're not grumpy. You're happy. Or you're a liar. '—Sazzles ' Teambuilder Igor comment rm'ed. :why do you assume I sit on msn all night every day for fun? '—Sazzles ' ::Damn, one slipped though, sorry about the partial prot Saz, I'll undo it later tonight. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:11, 18 November 2008 (EST) "you liek this game dont u?" Well I fucking don't. Constantly getting the stupid yellow banner without actually having something new here, is starting to seriously piss me off. '—Sazzles ' :Would you prefer a full prot for an hour or so till he fucks off? Honest question by the way. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:41, 18 November 2008 (EST) yo Saz Can I steal your page layout? :D 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:08, 19 November 2008 (EST) :I don't have a page. —Sazzles ' :"Can I steal your page layout? :D" 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:31, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::ok i'll copy paste it there for you. —Sazzles ' :::saz ur mean 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:51, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::What I thought I was being friendly for once. Anyway thx for the vote. Now all I have to do is make Ninpou reconsider or have someone delete his vote and win at pve build making cause yes, that makes 2 teams in great :o —Sazzles ' :::::Yeah, he seems to be bad at Pve. Maybe even at life? ;o BUT I LOVE YOU NINPOU 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:56, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Dunno, being bad at playing eles, mesmers and necros just isn't a valid argument. Just cause you suck at everything but playing a dumbass warrior So doesn't mean you need to vote down caster teams. —Sazzles ' :::::::In all honesty, I dislike pveing on my pve ele. And right before my computer died, I pimped him out with Elite Flameforged so I could go Pve on him. I dunno but I just find melee more exciting in Pve and Pvp. Though I usually play some kind of caster in Pvp. Savannah heat is way overpowered and I just love it because of that. But yeah we need to Pve together sometime. I am strong warrior. I'll just have to let you know when I have my PC fixed. 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 03:32, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Meh I don't really play anymore. If you can find a full team of humans that play better than your general minion I might reconsider. —Sazzles ' ::::::::: I'm in :D I took an aloe seed in pre SOLO at lvl 10. Only took 20 mins ..... Seriously, i'm up for pve teams. Pretty much any char Wild 04:56, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I have a level 16 in Pre. True fokn story. - 04:59, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I'm absolutely fucking terrible at PvE. True fokn story. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:05, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Not like you ppl still play anyway. '—Sazzles ' :::::::::::::True fokn story. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:19, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Also Misery, please smite ninpou for voting badly on my build! '—Sazzles ' :::::::::::::::Which build was it? I wanna see ... can you put a link in? Wild 08:27, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Team - Balanced QQway '—Sazzles ' :::::::::::::::::I dont like it, i'm no good at playing Ele's, Mesmers and Necros .... j/k - Looks good. Cant believe someone rated it down for that! haha. Although. Maybe you could make room for Echo > Arcane Echo > Mending with Brawling headbutt in each build. Wild 08:35, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Meh it's ok as long as no one else thinks it's crap for some stupid reason. Currently still in great so we're good. Another biased vote like that however will move it right into good :< '—Sazzles ' So no plans at all to include, Echo > Arcane Echo > Mending with Brawling headbutt in each build? Wild 08:42, 19 November 2008 (EST) :Echo chain headbutt! '—Sazzles ' ::lol i used to use a couple of "warcries" just before the gate opened in AB or PvP ... Either "Don't worry guys, i've got mending", when i was my tank or "WTS Altheas Ashes 75g by storage" if i was anyone else. Wild 08:49, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::wtb new armor for my warrior. i only have al 55 so plz help. <----AB Pro 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:02, 19 November 2008 (EST) lolol, your a videogaming girl, you are a nerd yourself. Brandnew. 11:47, 20 November 2008 (EST) Saz, come back. I miss your biting sarcasm and indirect meanness. Big [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'is']] a transient phenomenon..'' 16:33, 26 December 2008 (EST)